The Average Days of DeviantART
by CaffrinLuvsTMGC
Summary: Just another day on the internet, according to DeviantART. AnthroWebFic.


Here we go! My first FanFiction! Let's see how this plays out...  
-

~6:30 A.M.~

It's quiet up at PC Park. I like that. Gives me enough peace and quiet to draw, y'know? Such wonderful things I end up drawing, whether it's the scenery, characters I like to draw, or just random doodles! Yeah, here on the internet, there's always something new happening.

Oh crap, I think I see Skype. Pretend you're not here, Devie, and maybe he won't see you. His constant blabbering just drives me NUTS.  
Lucky for me, I blend in with the morning surroundings and he doesn't see me. Thank Bill Gates I like green!

Suddenly, Anon-sama comes up to me.  
"Oh, 4chan! I didn't expect to see you here at PC Park so early!" I say with a smile. Then I realize that I was drawing him in boxers, so I quickly shut my DrawBook.

Anon chuckles. "It's alright. Like my father used to say, 'If you're gonna be a somebody here, you gotta be one of then early birds.'"  
He sits down. "Listen, Devie, I have to tell you something." He looks around for a moment.  
"I-I kinda didn't wanna tell you, 'cause it might ruin my rep, y'know?" I nod a little. I think I know what he's gonna say.  
He sighs. "Well, I might as well get it off my chest. Devie..."

"I-I love you."  
I gasp. I knew it. I knew he would say that. After that whole 'Home Run Derby' thing, why wouldn't he? I mean, I showed him girls DO have the same power boys can have. But that's a different story.  
"A-Anon-sama, I..." I don't even have to finish my sentence. He knows too.

We're both leaning in for the kiss, and...

RINGRING! RINGRING!

~7:00 A.M.~

Ugh.  
I knew it was a dream. I knew it, I knew it, I knew it. Why do I even HAVE that dream if I know it might not happen?  
I mean, 4chan's kinda dreamy, I'm kinda cute(everyone says so), AND he crowned ME the Final Boss of the Internet! 4chan himself!  
Of course, my bestie FanFiction would ALWAYS get the wrong idea about the two of us, but still...

Oh well. Time to get my showertime in full gear.

~7:15 A.M.~

So now my clothes are off. Stop thinking about it, pervs.  
Anyway, as I lay out my casual outfit, I start up the warm shower.  
Wait a second. Before I get in, I gotta check something...  
In one quick move, without looking, I grab my extra bar of soap and throw it right at the window. I hear a smack and a small screech. I recognize that voice. I look outside.

Busted.

"YouTube! What did I say about invading my privacy?!" dAmnit, YouTube. Really?!  
"Well, I can't help it, Cuite! You're perfect Video material!"  
Ugh. His usual excuse. Never worked, never will.  
I don't even say anything. I give him a glare, shut the window, lock it, and close the curtains.

Back to my shower.

~7:45 A.M.~

Clothes? Check. Hat? Check. BookPurse? Check.  
Breakfast? Check.

I decide on just a bagel for breakfast. Normally, I would have Hash Browns, but...eh, not feeling it today.

~8:15 A.M.~

That bagel was delicious. Now, I go to check my messages.  
Oh, hey look, a comment on my profile!

...Wait, it's from Internet Explorer. Let's see what it says...

Internet Explorer says: hayy tumbler!11 ur'e best!1!

...Typical.  
Anyway, time to be SOCIAL-social and go outside!

~6:45 P.M.~

Wow, what a day!

...Well, OK, not much happened that affected me. I mean, I DID get whacked on the back of my head by Facebook, but he apologized and gave me a like for accepting his apology.  
That was nice.  
But that was all that really happened. Other than drawing up stuff in my DrawBook, of course.

Oh well. Hey, I do believe my show is on! Better go watch it!

~7:30 P.M.~

Well, my show's over, and another average day here on the Internet has passed. Time to get my PJs on!

~7:45 P.M.~

Yawn. Almost time for bed.  
But first things first, a Bedtime snack is in order. Y'know, so I don't get hungry in the middle of the night. A girl needs her sleep!  
What to eat? Hmmm...

Oh, I know! Cookies!  
They make the world go 'round at times, y'know?

~8:00 P.M.~

Sigh. Time to get comfortable in bed.  
...But now i can't sleep. Wat do?

Oh, 4chan. If only you were here to sing me to sleep. You have such a wonderful voice. You know ALL the good songs.  
You...I...Anon-sama...

...Good night. 


End file.
